An Unexpected Adventure
by StopToSmellTheRoses
Summary: Rated 'cause I'm paranoid. Dani unfortunately manages to get struck by lightning. Ouch. The twins just happen to be walking by to see her fall and crash into the Earth. This story tells of how Dani stays with the twins for a couple of weeks before going out to explore again. What could go wrong? Set between D-Stabilized and PP. Also set between Land before swine and Dreamscaperers.
1. Chapter 1

**'Sup ladies and Gentelman!? Stoptosmelltheroses here! This is my second story and my first multi-chapter story. Just to say, my first story is pretty lame because i wrote it really late at night when I was reaaalllly tired. So anyways, this is also my first crossover and I'm sorry but the only person from Danny Phantom that I, as of right now, have in the the story is Dani. Although, I might add Vlad in there somewhere and maybe Valerie... But i'm sorry, Danny and Co won't feature in this particular story. Some will be mentioned though. I should get onto the actual story now. Onwards Aoshima! :3**

**Disclaimer: Me no own Danny Phantom or Gravity Falls! They're owned by Butch hartman and Alex Hirsch!**

**Summary: Dani was just out exploring America when she unfortunately managed to get struck by lightning. Ouch. The Pines twins just happened to be walking by to see her fall and crash into the Earth. This story tells of how Dani ends up staying with the Pines twins for a couple of weeks before going out to explore again. What could go wrong?**

An Unexpected Adventure

It was a regular summer afternoon in Gravity Falls for the Pines twins. Just searching for another monster.

Well, technically it was only normal for them.

The two twin brother and sisters, Dipper and Mabel Pines, had been sent by their parents from Piedmont, Califronia to Gravity Falls, Oregon for the summer holidays. They were staying with their Great Uncle Stan (Or Grunkle Stan) in his house/shop the Mystery Shack that sold crap for lots of money. About a week after their arrival, Dipper had stumbled across a special book that told the secrets of the town. Mabel found him with the book seconds later and since then, they've stopped monsters and creatures that have appeared in the town.

The twins had just been searching the forest for creatures and now, they were trecking back to the Mystery Shack. There was a storm of thunder, lightning and rain going on and they had figured that their grunkle would start worrying soon. Suddenly, they heard a particularly loud strike of lightning and an ear piercing scream above them.

"Hey Mabel did you hear that?" Dipper questioned whilst looking around nervously.

"Yeah, it sounded like it came from up there." She replied, pointing upwards.

Then they heard rustling in the trees, and jumped back just in time to avoid being crushed by a girl, who hit the ground with a tremendous thud that could have broken many bones.

Gasping in shock, the twins rushed to her side and started panicking.

"Did she just fall out of the sky or something!"

"She must have broken like, all of her bones!"

"I think she's unconcious!"

"What if she's not! What if she's dead!"

"Mabel! She's not dead she's breaving! Barely."

**AN: Did somebody say, **_**BEAR**_**ly! :3 Nope, nevermind! **

Mabel then frantickly grabbed Dipper by the shoulders and started shaking him.

"Oh my God Dipper! What do we do!? WHAT DO WE DO!?"

"MABEL! Stop having a panic attack! It won't help anyone! We need to get help!"

"I'll go run to the shack and get Soos and Stan!"

"Good idea. I'll stay with her."

And with that, Mabel raced off, her hair billowing behind her. Dipper then took a good look at the girl laying before her.

**AN: Not like that you dirty minded psychos! o.0 Just kidding!**

Dipper saw that her clothes were cut in different places and and looked slightly singed. He could just make out that she was wearing a blue hoodie and red shorts with blue tennis shoes. Her hair was midnight black and tied up in a pony tail which was slowly coming loose. Her poor face was scarred and singed too and Dipper could only hope that she would make it, otherwise, there'd be a pretty devastated family out there.

**So, that was interesting. I hope that was ok for the first chapter! Updates are probably going to be higgeldy piggeldy, but hopefully they'll be like, weekendly at most.**

**Anyway, don't forget to R & R!**

**~Stoptosmelltheroses**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi again everyone! Here is the next chapter of An Unexpected Adventure! Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DP or GF. They're owned by Butch Hartman and Alex Hirsch.**

* * *

An Unexpected Adventure

Mabel's POV-

I charged off through the forest, with my heart beating too fast for me to breave properly. But, I knew I couldn't stop, there was a person's life at stake here. For once, my brain was starting to think seriously.

Horrible thoughts raced through my mind with each crack of lightning and suddenly, I lost hope in making it in time. Thankfully, I could now see the Mystery Shack. Soos was outside appearing to be waiting for me and Dipper so, I started yelling at him. But, in my moment of happiness I failed to notice a puddle of mud and slipped through it, resulting in me tumbling headfirst towards the shack. Pain coursed through my body as I attemped to sit up and I heard the hurried footsteps of a person runnning towards me.

"Mabel! Hambone! Are you okay!"

I stood up shakily and shook the cobwebs out of my head. Realising Soos was talking to me I responded with:

"That doesn't matter right now, there's a girl who needs help! Where's the mystery cart!"

I noticed the look of alarm on Soos' face before he charged off to the back of my summer home. There was a faint revving sound before a vehicle came speeding up to me.

"Get in! Quick!"

I jumped in as quick as I could.

"Seatbelt!"

"Oh right." I mumbled as I hastily buckled the old belt.

We sped off as soon as I was done and tried to get there as fast as possible. I was directing him the whole way. Twigs and branches were noisily bumping and hitting the cart as if to try and knock it over. 'I hope that girl is okay' I thought.

**AN: I was going to end it there, but then I thought nahhh!**

* * *

Dipper's POV-

"Where are they!? Where are they!? Where are they!?" I repeated for what felt like the millionth time in a sort of chant.

It seemed like I'd been waiting hours when in reality, it had only been about ten minutes.

Finally, I heard the screeching of tires on wet soil. The mystery cart came into view but I only saw two people in it. I knew Mabel was there but who was missing? The next thing I knew, the cart came to a halt.

Mabel leaped out of her side and touched down. The other person popped out of the driver's seat and came waddling over with my twin. It was Soos.

"Where's Stan?" 'Oh wait, did I say that out loud?'

"I didn't think we'd be able to get him." replied my sister. 'Well that answers my question.'

Whilst we spoke, Soos was picking up the girl's limp body carefully and slowly placing her in the back of the cart.

"Kids, are you coming or what?" He asked once she was securely in.

"Shotgun!" Mabel yelled out to no one in particular.

"Mabel, this is no time to be silly!" I complained to her.

"Sorry, the seriousness is rubbing off." She said quietly.

I did let her sit in the front though.

Soos then started the mystery cart back up again and we were off!

* * *

**So there we have it. Another chappie done. Please send me any suggestions you have for what you'd like to happen anywhere in this story.**

**Don't forget to R&R.**

**~StopToSmellTheRoses**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi. Next chapter of an Unexpected Adventure is up!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or Gravity Falls. If I did, there'd be over ten series and five movies of both!**

* * *

An Unexpected Adventure

Dipper's POV-

The journey back was quiet. Well, other then the sounds of the storm and the cart going through the dark and mysterious forest. I was quite shocked that Mabel hadn't commented on the situation in any way since we started heading back. Usually she's rambling on about some random nonsense that I barely even understand. Instead, she was just eerily silent. I guess we all where pretty freaked by the situation so in a way, it did make sense.

When we got to the shack, me and Mabel charged in spouting out everything that had happened to Grunkle Stan, while Soos got the girl out of the mystery cart and inside.

"Hey! Hey! Kids slow down and could ONE of you talk!"

"Me and Mabel were in the forest when we heard loud lighting-"

"-It was so loud!"

"Mabel shhh! Yeah so there was also a scream and the next thing we knew, some girl landed unconscious right in front of us!"

"Woah. So where's this girl now?" Stan questioned.

"Soos is bringing her in as we speak." Replied Mabel.

Suddenly, Wendy walked up to us from behind a counter and spoke to us.

"Dipper, did you just say a girl got struck by lightning?"

"Yeah."

"That's awful. Have you called the hospital yet?"

"Aaaaw I knew I was forgeting something!"

"I'll call them then."

Wendy got out her phone and dialed the hospital's number.

Soos finally came in and walked past us into the living room. As we all, (With the exception of Wendy who was still on the phone) followed after him, we saw him place the girl gently on the sofa.

"I'll go get some blankets!" I said before charging up the stairs.

* * *

Mabel's POV-

'That poor girl. I'm glad I'm not in her shoes. I feel like I should be doing something other than just standing here but, Dipper's getting blankets, Soos is staying by her side, Wendy's waiting for the doctor and Stan went out to get some food for us all because nobody feels like cooking. There's absolutely nothing I can think of that I can do.'

I was pulled out of my thoughts when I felt a nose graze my leg. I looked down to find my adorable pet pig waddles nudging me. I plopped down next to him and started rubbing circles in his back while he leaned into me. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

Wendy's POV-

I was starting to get impatient, why couldn't the doctor get here already. I had explained how dire the situation was. What could possibly be more important right now.

After another fifteen minutes, somebody finally decided to show up.

"Excuse me but where is the child?"

"Inside the living room. I'll take you in."

"Thank you."

I led him inside and into the room where the girl was sprawled on the sofa. He knelt down on one knee next to her and examined her delicate body. We all watched with worry. Dipper had come back down about ten minutes ago with the blankets and Stan had returned from getting food seconds ago, so we all ate some takeaway whilst we waited to hear what the doctor had to say.

Five minutes later, Soos collected our plates and bowls and took them into the kitchen, when he shuffled back in the doctor was done.

"Well, I can verify that she is indeed unconscious!"

"_And.._?" Stan asked.

"And, she will need to be rested and not moved. She should wake up in a couple of days but, she has healed remarkebly fast so far, and her breaving has appeared to be evening out, so, maybe tomorrow she'll wake up. She will probably have muscle soreness, headaches from time to time, nausea, mild confusion dizziness and or balance problems but, these are normal after affects."

"Woah..."

We all stood awkwardly in silence before the doctor started to head out. Before he went though, he quickly said:

"I'll visit daily to see how she's progressing and if you need anything, here's my business card." He then handed the card to Stan and said one more thing:

"You know, you never told me her name."

"We don't know it." Everyone replied in unison.

"Oh, well bye!" And he was gone.

"I should probably get going too, my dad's gonna be worried but, call me if anything happens." I said before going to leave too.

"Okay, bye Wendy." My boss told me.

I nodded silently and went on my way. The storm wasn't as bad as it had been so I knew I could leave. The doctor obviously had a car but I was walking so I wasn't as safe.

When I got to my house I could only think 'What a night!'

* * *

**Chap 3 doooooone! Sorry Dani hasn't been able to say or do anything for the last few chapters. Either in chapter 4 or 5 she'll be awake though.**

**I really didn't think I'd be updating daily but I am sooo... Just, don't expect this all the time because there are parts I do still need to take the time to plan out.**

**Let me know your ideas, please tell me if there's any grammatical mistakes and don't forget to R&R!**

~StopToSmellTheRoses


	4. Chapter 4

**Published- 11/7/14**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or Gravity Falls. All rights to their respective owners. :)**

* * *

An Unexpected Adventure

Dipper's POV-

That night, I couldn't sleep. It was pretty freaky thinking that I cold wake up to find a dead body downstairs. Somehow, Mabel was managing to sleep soundly.

It was also hard to sleep because I couldn't wrap my mind around the mystery of how she even, well, fell from the sky!

It took me an hour and a half to get to sleep and I still felt clueless.

* * *

The next morning, I found myself on the floor. I must have riggled about in my sleep. After placing my covers neatly back on the bed and dusting myself off, I looked at the clock.

It read **8:35 **in big bold letters.

Sighing to myself, I carefully tiptoed out of the room and down the stairs quietly, so as not to wake anyone.

I headed for the kitchen to pour myself a glass of milk. On my way, I walked past the girl on the sofa.

I got my milk and sat down to drink it. Once I had finished it, I headed back for the stairs. But, this time as I passed the girl, I heard quiet groaning. Walking slowly backwards I turned to face her resting form which was starting to stir.

'Is she waking up! Right Now!' I thought surprised. I panicked and ran up the stairs to wake everyone up, including Soos, who had decided to stay the night.

* * *

Dani's POV- (FINALLY!)

I was feeling dazed and confused, everywhere I looked was dark. I felt around and noticed something was wrapped around me but I couldn't see it was. Then I realized my eyes were closed. I popped my eyes open but instantly regretted it as the sudden light blinded me and I had to close them again.

This time, I _slowly_ opened my eyes and as they adjusted to the new light, I noticed I was in someone's living room? On a sofa with blankets covering me. Well, that explained what I could feel before.

I tried to get up but a wave of nausea hit me like a ton of bricks, forcing me to sit back down. Then, I heard footsteps, about eight different feet, coming down some stairs. I attempted to go get the heck out of there, but the sickness was too much so I couldn't. Holding in the need to hurl, I didn't have time to try anything else before 4 different people were standing in front of me.

* * *

**Heeeeey everyone. Sorry I've been gone for a few days. No, it sadly wasn't because I was planning out the story, it was because I've been swamped with revision homework. D:**

**Anyway, I hope you weren't too impatient seeing as though it wasn't as long a gap as all the other stories in this section are. :/**

**I also hope this wasn't too short...**

**I'd like to thank GravityFallsMD for her support so far. As well as all the people who have followed and favourited this story!**

**Let me know your ideas, please tell me if there's any grammatical mistakes and don't forget to R&R!**

_**~StopToSmellTheRoses**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, I now I've been gone for two weeks and I have to say, I am so so sorry. I mean, I really hate when stories don't update and I'm really annoyed that I've done that with my story.**

**Basically, For the first week, my parents thought it would be great if they took my laptop away because I spent too mush time on it. :/ (Mostly reading FanFics, but they don't need to know that) Week 2, when I got my laptop back, all I could do on it was read a couple of FanFics because I once again was swamped with so much revision and had tests everyday. (This is last week by the way)**

**And now, because in England, we get random weeks off from school during each term, I am a lot more free to write, but that doesn't mean I'm completely free. I still have revision and my parents will probably wan't to take me and my sister out places so, once again updates may be crazy. Let's just hope it's not as bad as before.**

**Once again I'm sorry, apus I'm also sorry because this chapter obviously can't cover up for my absence. i know this is bad but I'm not sure if i can get anything else done, because I'm going to my nan's today sooo anyway, on with the chapter!**

**I'm Sorry.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or Gravity Falls because they belong to Butch Hartman and Alex Hirsch**

* * *

Danielle slowly moved her gaze from head to head. In front of her was an old man wearing a red fez on his head, black glasses, a gold chain around his neck, a white vest and some stripy blue shorts and blue slippers. Next to him, was another man, who was a lot younger and wearing a brown hat and white and red underpants without a top, which revealed his flabby belly. Lastly, there were two little kids who looked about her age. The kids were a boy and a girl and Dani guessed they were twins or at least brother and sister. The girl was wearing a purple headband, a purple nightgown and pinkish-purple socks. The boy was dressed in an orange top, grey shorts and white socks.

They all looked pretty nervous for reasons she didn't know, but she would soon find out.

"So, uh..Kid, how are you feeling?" the old man asked.

"A little nauseous...Who are you exactly?" Danielle wasn't too worried about this situation and these strangers, seeing as though there were two kids here, and everyone looked concerned about her, so she figured they'd be alright. But that didn't mean she would let her guard down.

"Oh right, probaly should've started with that, I'm Stan Pines but you can just call me Grunkle Stan..."

"What does Grunkle mean?" Dani butted in.

"It means Great uncle, I know I'm not your great uncle but it what those too call me." He replied gesturing to the kids.

"Could I just call you Stan or Mr Pines?"

"Sure, whatever floats your boat kid."

"Thanks, So who are these guys then?"

"Oh! I'm Soos! I work here at the Mystery Shack and Mr Pines is my boss, I work with a girl called Wendy, you'll probably meet her soon." Soos explained.

"I'm Mabel! It's really cool that your up now because we can talk all night and become best friends and...

"Mabel!"

"Sorry Dipper, I'm just excited."

"Sooo, that's my twin sister, she's completely random, but hopefully you'll get used to it. Anyway, I'm Dipper Pines, me and Mabel are here in Gravity Falls for the summer and we came from Piedmont in California. Are you from around here or are you from somewhere else?"

"What state is this, because I lost track before?"

"Oregon."

"Oregon! Wow, I thought I'd gone further than that!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh, I've been travelling around America."

"With your family?"

"I don't have a family."

"Are you an...Orphan?"

"In a way, you could say that..."

"Wha..."

"Doesn't matter, so what happened to me?

"You got hit by lightning kid" Stan said.

"Oh..."

-Cue awkward silence-

"So, you never answered my question about where you're from." Dipper Pressed.

"Well, I don't really have a particular home but I guess I'd say, Amity Park, Illinois.

"..."

"It's a small town, nobody's really heard about it."

"Like here then."

Danielle shrugged her shoulders. "I guess."

"You know kid, you never told us your name?" said Stan.

"Yeah, I bet it's something amazing!" Mabel exlaimed.

"Sorry about that," Dani blushed, "My name's Danielle, but I prefer Dani, with an I.

"And your surname?" Questioned Dipper.

"No clue."

"That's a funny surname." Stated Soos.

"She means she doesn't know."

"Oh," Soos chuckled, "Sorry Hambone."

Dani started to laugh. Everyone looked at her oddly but then soon joined in. Dani had a feeling this was the start of something great.

* * *

After discussing everything that had happend and explaining to Dani where she was, everyone went back to sleep, including Dani, who was feeling a lot better and showed it. Although, this did cause some confusion as nobody knew about her fast healing powers, or any of her powers for that matter.

_Basically, Danielle was what's known as a halfa. They're half ghost, half human hybrids and there were only 3 in existence, her being the last. Dani was also a clone. The first halfa, Vlad Masters/Plasmius', failed attempt to create the perfect version of the second halfa, Danny Fenton/Phantom who is male and not female. There's a pretty long backstory to do with this but right now, it's not important. The important thing is, Dani after a series of events, left. She couldn't exactly stay with Danny because doing so would reveal his secret. She didn't mind so much though, because it meant that she could travel freely without being tied down to anyhting. And that's how she ended up in Oregon. As already explained. _

The gang had tried to ask her about the healing, but she didn't say much, so they decided to ry again in the morning when Danielle was properly rested.

* * *

**So I'm gonna go now bye.**

**'Dodges rotten tomatoes and get's the heck out'**

~StopToSmellTheRoses


End file.
